


Pumpkin Spice is for Muggles

by reeby10



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baking, Community: hp_halloween, Domestic, Established Relationship, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: Harry’s doing some Halloween baking.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Pumpkin Spice is for Muggles

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://hp-halloween.livejournal.com/184637.html) for HP Halloween 2017. This is a somewhat longer version than the one there, as I had to cut it down for word count.

Draco woke to the smell of baking. He sniffed appreciatively, rolling over to see that Harry was gone from bed. That explained the smell.

There was no point lying about in bed alone, so Draco rose and headed for the kitchen. He stopped in the doorway, taking in the scene in front of him. Harry was bustling about from the counter to the oven to the sink, mixing bowls of cookie batter and filling various cake pans. He was wearing an apron Draco had never seen before, a monstrously orange thing that had to have been a gift from Weasley.

“What are you doing?” Draco asked, grinning when Harry startled, almost dropping the whisk he held.

“Oh, you’re finally up,” Harry replied, only brushing by long enough to leave a soft, too short kiss on Draco’s cheek. “I’m baking, what does it look like?”

“It looks like you’re baking like a _muggle_ ,” Draco said, only barely keeping himself from a full blown snear. He’d moved past that. Mostly. “You know baking with a wand is much faster. And less messy.”

“But not nearly as fun.”

Draco opened his mouth to reply, but before he could say a word, Harry stuck a cookie in his mouth. He had no choice but to eat it or spit it out, and he knew the latter wasn’t an option if he wanted to keep from sleeping on the couch later. He was surprised by the taste, something like pumpkin juice, but in cookie form.

“What is this?” he asked once he’d swallowed the last crumb. He didn’t usually have this much of a sweet tooth, but he’d always liked fresh baked goods. There hadn’t been a lot of those growing up in the Malfoy household, at least ones not made by house elves. And that just wasn’t the same.

Harry smiled, obviously pleased that his baking had been so well received. “Pumpkin spice cookie, my favorite Halloween treat.”

“It’s very good,” Draco admitted, wondering if Harry would let him have another. Or maybe another two. He hadn’t had breakfast, after all.

“Also a very _muggle_ treat,” Harry said with a grin that on anyone else might be called vindictive.

Draco made a face. “Well,” he said, giving a put upon sigh. “I suppose they’ve got to have one good feature.”


End file.
